Bewitched
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Harvey/Donna Halloween one-shot.


Bewitched

Category: Darvey Established

Summary: Harvey/Donna Halloween one-shot.

AN: Just a short one :)

* * *

Donna glances up over her copy of Vogue, a coy smile on her lips as Harvey runs a hand through his damp hair -still wet from the shower- and she lifts her legs making room for him on the leather sofa. He drops down, phone in hand, and her eyes move back to the October Fall line. "Good run?" She asks, turning the page and shifting as he bundles her feet into his lap.

"Temperature's dropping." He comments, scrolling through the news as he gets comfortable. It's his post-workout ritual. He needs to be on top of everything coming and going, even on a Sunday, and he breathes out a content sigh at the mundane run of the mill stories filling his feed. "Which reminds me, what are our plans for next weekend?"

The phone clatters on the table and she lowers the magazine, raising a curious eyebrow, " _our_ plans?"

He doesn't do embarrassed or sheepish, it's not his style, but a diffident look clouds his gaze as he settles back into the cushions. "I figured you'd want to celebrate, go out or something."

She drops the copy of Vogue further into her lap, a note of surprise catching her voice, " _you_ want to go to a Halloween party?"

He feigns a half-nod. Truth is he can't think of anything worse than a room full of strangers dressed as god-knows-what, doing who-knows- _who_ behind closed doors but he's spent the last thirteen years on the other side of his girlfriend's Halloween festives and now they're officially dating he wants to be more than just a part of her work life. He wants to be involved and shrugs his shoulders casually. "Sure, why not?"

"Because you hate parties." She counters, rolling her head to the side as he begins slowly massaging the arch of her foot. After nearly six months together it still surprises her how they keep finding new terrain in their relationship but the shift has only been a positive one. They're both investing in the long term, neither one of them holding back, and a smile tugs the corners of her mouth as she flops the magazine onto the table next to his phone. "My theatre group are going to a Haunted House then a party afterwards. I can see if there are still tickets?"

"I'd like that." He resigns himself with a full nod this time, only slightly disappointed she made plans without him. He can't really blame her. Between work and all the client soiree's they're expected to attend there hasn't been an opportunity for him to properly meet her friends. Though now he thinks about it the excuse is lame at best. He should have made the effort and an apology forms in his throat, stalling when he meets her mischievous gaze.

"There's a spare ticket in my purse and a toy gun in the bedroom."

"Toy gun?" He questions, hand stalling its movement.

"So you can go as Bond." Her grin widens and she retracts her foot offering him the other one for the same treatment. "You already have a suit and I didn't want you feeling uncomfortable."

His fingers automatically start massaging again, a docile look swimming across his features at her playful wink. He should know by now not to be surprised but he is and it stirs a familiar comfort. He never has to be anyone but himself around her because she knows him, and for whatever reason still loves him anyway. "This mean you're going as a scantily clad bond girl?" He asks, a smirk appearing at her predictable eye roll.

"You wish." She nudges him with her foot smiling seductively as she teases him, "more like, feeling the need for speed."

He recognises the quote immediately and something inside his stomach flips at the thought of her doing Top Gun. It's one of his favourite movies and he finds the gesture sexy as hell, his eyes gleaming as he slides her feet out of his lap. "Tower, this is Ghost Rider requesting a flyby."

She giggles as he shimmies over her body his strong biceps caging her into the sofa and her hands feather over the tight muscles keeping him poised above her. "Take me to bed or lose me forever pretty boy."

He chuckles into the nape of her neck his breath warm as it falls over her skin, "show me the way home, Honey."

She does, capturing his mouth and he sinks into the kiss deciding maybe this whole Halloween thing won't be so bad after all.

It might even become one of _his_ favourite holidays too.


End file.
